Longswords of Fate
by ChocoParfait
Summary: An experienced pilot like John Proef does not meddle in situations. But when he decides to transfer to a Sangheili ship, his time there turns into a rollercoaster.


1st Lieutenant Johnathan Proef was always a simple man. Being in an alliance with the very species that killed his brother did not change that fact. And preparing to be on a Sangheili ship only helped him to keep his life more basic, as all the extravagant items that he strayed from on Earth were not present on the ship. He strode down the dim stainless steel hallways with but one suitcase in his hand. He was preparing to leave the _Citadel of Quebec_ in favor of an elite-controlled cruiser where his superiors couldn't scrutinize him for not taking a promotion.

He sighed. It wasn't him, the problem was the promotion. Being commander of an entire squadron of Longswords would leave him at a desk job. He had piloted too well, perhaps if he had just missed a couple of Seraphs at Earth…

The thought of the Battle of Earth ravaged his mind. His brother, captain of the Marathon class cruiser _North Dakota_, had been incinerated when Regret's Assault Carrier gave it a full broadside of plasma torpedoes. The ship never stood a chance, still being under maintenance, it had been completely vaporized after the first ten. He still remembered the moment..

"_Requesting reinforcements at our position!" John yelled into the com of his Longsword. He tore off from the group of fighters as they disintegrated from the combined firepower of the Seraphs._

"_Lieutenant, we have no fighters available. I recommend you return to defend Cairo station." The ONI officer at the other end said smoothly._

"_How the hell am I supposed to fly back with my fighter only half functional?" He roared, losing his limited patience._

"_That is your problem, lieutenant." The officer replied. At that, the line was cut._

"_Damnit!" He yelled, but the com crackled to life again._

"…_B-Brother." The captain on the other said, clearly in pain._

_John looked at him in shock, than noticed the hull of the__**North Dakota**____was crushed in, perhaps even in a vacuum. He saw movement in the corner of his eye and turned his head to see the Prophet's own carrier pull up beside it._

"_I am not to live much longer…farewell…"_

"_Stop talking like a friggin elite!"_

_His brother looked up at him and nodded, and with that, all the plasma torpedoes the assault carrier had werefired, disintegrating the North Dakota in half a second._

_A single tear rolled down his face. "Paul…."_

Only when John opened his eyes did he notice that he had had them closed. He also noticed that he had stopped in the middle of the hallway, and human military personnel were looking at him weirdly.

With a sigh, he continued on to the hanger. The bay was huge, the rectangular and simple layout accommodated several Longswords, among one was his own. Sangheili and human alike were rushing to get supplies on or off Phantoms and direct transferring soldiers to their shuttles. Various Unggoy stuttered about, enjoying the freedom from their masters while they could. One such grunt was waiting by a jet-black longsword with red markings.

_Wait a second…that's my longsword.._He thought, than approached the grunt clad in blue armor.

It cocked its head sideways and examined John.

"Now what exactly are you doing soliciting around my ship, grunt?" He said lowly and with a hint of venom.

The Unggoy stared for a moment, than lowered his head.

"Oh, it you Excellency." The grunt said.

John was taken aback by its words. Grunts only addressed their superiors as 'Excellency' meaning that he was either in charge of this grunt, or it was terribly drunk. The Unggoy looked up at him.

"Me Tahap. Me your maim-m-" Tahap spoke with pride, but studdered with the word 'maintenance'.

This broke John out of his thoughts. "Where is your superior?"

Tahap hesitated, wondering if this was one of those 'trick questions' he had been told so much about. "You my suparier."

John groaned loudly, causing the grunt to worry immensely. If John died he would be stuck back with the elites. The human would definitely be nicer than his former master.

"You okay Excellency?"

John rubbed his head, the low growl had, of course, given him a headache. Either that or something had leaked out of Tahap's breathing apparatus.

"Nothing, just was hoping I'd get a human mechanic."

Tahap stood as tall as he could and stared at the pilot. "Me show you that me good at fixing."

Tahap couldn't hear what he was saying as he stalked into the ship. So he just decided to walk in after him.

A/N:

Any good? Please review.


End file.
